A wireless network may include a plurality of nodes, including a source node configured to transmit a packet and a destination node configured to receive the packet. After having successfully received the packet, the destination node may acknowledge the reception by sending a confirmation of receipt to the source node. In some circumstances, when two or more packets are transmitted in the same time slot by different source nodes, the transmission of the packets may be unsuccessful. To establish whether such unsuccessful transmission occurs, the source node waits to receive the confirmation of receipt from the destination node for a period of time. If no confirmation is received within this period of time, the source node may deem the transmission to be unsuccessful and initiate the retransmission of the packet in a successive time slot with a certain probability, which sometimes is referred to as a retransmission probability. There are existing approaches that attempt to assign the retransmission probability to one or more source nodes in a wireless network, but these approaches are faced with challenges introduced by the various traffic characteristics on the source nodes.